The Future of Titan Tower
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: The Titans are in for a big surprise when their children pay them a visit. Trigon and Slade have new plan, and their going to use Slade's son. I know the idea has been chopped and screwed but this is good. Promise.
1. Unexpected

**I know this plot has been chopped, screwed, and thrown in the gutter but I'm going to do it anyway.**

**Don't read if you don't like, flames, I'll just press the pretty little abuse button.**

**Try me, I dare you.**

**I might be using Titans from the original comics if anyone cares to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and anything else you may not recognize.**

It was a normal day in Titans Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy playing mindless video games, Robin sitting next to them reading the newspaper, Raven was near the couch meditating, and Starfire floated aimlessly around the kitchen. It had been a slow week, the only action the titans had gotten was a shoplifter, some kid who'd taken a dare. Usually, normal people would take a vacation when they had no work to do, but the titans were bored out of their minds, usually they'd have action atleast three days a week, four tops, but this week was just slow. All of a sudden they heard a crashing sound in the basement and they all jumped up, even Raven. "What was that?" Starfire asked as she floated towards the elevator door.

Robin took a deep breath and smirked, "Titans Go!" he yelled.

He'd been waiting to say that for a while. The titans split up, 3 ran down the steps and the other 2 took the elevator, once they made it to the basement level Cyborg turned on his flashlights, and Robin took out his own flashlight from his utility belt and walked through the basement. The titans heard faint giggles and whispereing coming from a bunch of boxes in a corner. Robin motioned for them to keep quiet as they approached the boxes, but Beast Boy had another plan, he ran over to the boxes and proceeded to scare the intruder(s) out. "Beast Boy no!" Robin yelled, but it was to late.

Beast Boy ran and jumped on the boxes, causing screams to errupt from them, the green changeling screamed himself, ran and jumped in Cyborgs arms. The tin man quickly dropped him and rolled his eyes. "Okay! Now come out!" Robin yelled.

"Ugh, why'd you scream Hawk!? You totally blew our cover!" a voice yelled.

"Well your dad jumped on us! You should learn to control him!" another voice, most likely Hawk yelled back.

"You sound stupid." another voice deadpanned.

"Well thanks, ray of sunshine."

"AHEM!" Robin yelled.

Six teenagers slowly walked out from behind the boxes, four of them had sheepish smiles on their faces the other two wore expressionless masks. "Umm...Hi!?" one of the girls tried.

"Yeah whatever, you can explain who you are and why we shouldn't put you in jail for tresspassing when we get upstairs." Robin said as he motioned for the teens to go upstairs.

"Your dad is so bossy." one of the kids said.

"Dad?" Cyborg said, quizzically.

They all finally made it to the living room and Robin told everyone to introduce themselves. "Well I'm SunFire." a girl with long black hair, tanned skin, and green eyes said.

"I'm Hawk." a boy with shoulder length black hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes said.

"I'm Beast Girl, and this is my little brother Crow." another girl said, she had green skin, hair, and eyes.

The little boy on the other hand was pale, had purple hair, and purple eyes. Two other boys spoke up, "We're Sonic and Demon." two boys with caramel colored skin, long brown hair in french braids, and pink eyes with cat-like pupils deadpanned.

"You should both be named demon if you ask me." Beast Boy muttered.

They shot a glare at him and he backed off. "Don't mind them, they're harmless." SunFire said as she shot a glare at the twins herself.

"Well who are your parents? Why did they send you here?" Cyborg asked.

"You seriously don't know?" Hawk asked in disbelief.

"No, that's why he asked!" Best Boy yelled.

"We're the Titans from the future...You're our parents!" SunFire said with a grin.

The current titans looked at each other, then at the kids and their eyes widened, "Well...They do kind of look like us." Robin said.

"Except for the twins, who are your parents?" Starfire asked.

"Bolt for brains over there and Jinx." they both said.

"Excuse me! But you will not call me bolt for brains!" Cyborg yelled.

"Wow Cy...You totally sounded like a father." Beast Boy said.

"Thank you." Cy said with a happy grin.

The twins only glared at him. "Okay you two really need to stop doing that." Beast Boy said.

"Demon, Sonic cut it out." SunFire said through clenched teeth.

"Listen, we just came here so we could take future Slade back to the future. He's coming back to tell his past self a bunch of things he should do to avoid you guys so he can rule. " Hawk said.

"Slade." Robin said as he punched his hand with his fist.

"No, you mean future Slade." Hawk said.

"Yes, Slade."

"No...Future Slade."

"Slade."

"SHUT UP!" Beast Girl yelled.

"BG is right! We need to shut up and come up with a plan." Raven said.

Everyone turned to look at Raven with confused expressions, she glared at them, and they all backed off. "Alright I think we should patrol the city." Robin suggested.

"That's stupid, we should wait until the alarm goes off." Hawk said.

"No, we should patrol in all the places Slade has been spotted." Robin argued.

"No, we should stay here and work on a real plan, then when the alarm goes off we'll have ane exact location!" Hawk fired back.

"Ya know Robin that actually sounds a lot better." Starfire said.

"Thanks mom." Hawk said with a smile.

Starfire blushed when he called her mom and turned away. Robin glared at his future son and walked off towards the computers, Beast Boy looked at Hawk. "Don't worry about him, he's just used to giving orders...Not taking them." he said.

Hawk nodded and walked towards Robin, he stood behind him as Rob furiosly typed on the computers. "You're going to break it if you keep doing that."

"So what."

"You're being childish."

"Sounds funny coming from my future son."

"Listen...um...dad I'm sorry for taking over like that, but I had to do what's best for the team. Your obbsession with Slade could get us killed if we're not careful." Hawk said quietly.

Robin sighed and turned around, "I'm sorry... But next time please don't undermind me in front of my team..."

Hawk rolled his eyes and smiled, "Sure, whatever you say." he said.

Back with the rest of the Titans...

"So what are your powers?" Cyborg asked the remaing future titans.

"Well, I have my mothers powers, while Crow has our fathers powers, and he also has telekinesis but it's not that strong." Beast Girl said.

"That's weird, I thought you would have Beast Boy's powers." Raven said.

Crow stared at his mother, he reached up for her and smiled. Raven let a shocked expression come to her face, she wasn't ready to be a mother, she couldn't possibly..."Alright, but just this once." she said with a hint of a smile, she picked him up and held him close to her.

"We both have starbolts." SunFire said, reffereing to herself and her brother.

"We're techno and empathic." the twins said.

"They also have somethin' else...but we don't know what it is. My mama thinks it really evil though." BG whispered to Cyborg.

Cyborg wondered how he could've helped spawn such evil children, they were nothing like him. In fact, they weren't even like Jinx, they were like a really evil version of Raven. "They were much nicer when they were younger." BG said.

"I wonder what happened..." Cyborg said.

BG just smiled sadly and turned away from Cyborg, she didn't have the guts to tell him why the twins were the way they were.

"So..." Beast Boy started, but was cut off by an alarm.

All of the titans including their kids ran to the control room where a boy appeared on the screen. "No way..." Hawk muttered.

"But he died..."BG whispered.

"We all saw Sonic blow him to bits...didn't we?" SunFire asked.

The boy on the screen only smirked, his black eyes twinkled. "I'm very much alive titans, and I've followed you to the past to kill you and your parents." he laughed.

"Who is he?" Raven asked as she adjusted Crow on her hip.

Starfire gasped, the messy jet black hair, black eyes, and tanned skin gave him away, "You're Blackfire's child are you not?" she asked.

The boy smiled, "I look like her don't I? Hm, I always thought I resembled my father..."

"Let me guess, your father is Slade." Robin said, angrily.

The boy clapped, "Very good Robin, you **are **smarter than the average bear." he sniggered.

"Wait a minute, if demon child number 1 blew you up, why are you alive?" Beast Boy asked, receiving a glare from Demon, Sonic, and SunFire.

"My father made a deal with Trigon...But I guess you all remember that, I don't have to go into detail." he smiled.

Raven tensed at her fathers name.

All of a sudden the boy doubled over and hissed in pain, and the transmission ended. "Woah, what happened to him?" Hawk asked.

"Who knows...Whatever it is he deserved it." BG said.

"No he didin't, he was in pain and it probably had something to do with Trigon and the deal that was made with his father." Raven said.

"What's his name?" Robin asked.

"Layne, he doesn't have an alias he jsut uses his real name." SunFire shrugged.

"What are his powers?" Raven asked, she was becoming more and more interested in Layne.

"BG says that he has some, but he's afriad to use them. We don't really know what they are." Hawk said.

"Mama?" Crow whispered.

Raven smiled, "I'm fine Crow...Just thinking." she said.

"Layne don't wanna be evil mama..." he whispered.

"I know, just like I didn't want to..." her voice trailed off. "Guys, I'll be back." she said.

Robin only nodded, he was engrossed in his own thoughts.


	2. Layne, Xander, and Drake

**Hola lovelies, new chapter! :)**

* * *

"Dad what is happening to me!?" Layne screamed as he stared at his now clawed fingers.

Slade smiled, though you couldn't tell it through his mask. He walked over to his son and grabbed his hand, he examined his fingers with interest. "It seems you're becoming a monster." Slade laughed.

"This is your fault!" he yelled angrily "Why did you have to make that deal with Trigon!?"

Slade walked away from his son and towards the open door, the door slammed in his face. "Answer my question." Layne growled.

"You know I can't do that...By the way, I'm glad you're working on your powers." he chuckled.

Layne stared at his father as he walked out of the room, his dark eyes turning red with rage, he screamed in frustration and heard glass shatter behind him. He didn't even bother to turn around and see what it was, he'd broken a lot of things in the past few days. He walked over to the only mirror in the house that wasn't broken and stared at himself, what he saw was a stranger, a complete and total stranger. A stranger who should be dead...A stranger who was brought back and given powers that he didn't want. He shook his head and broke the mirror, this time on purpose by punching it. He stared at the blood on his knuckles then slowly licked the red liquid off.

He moaned in satisfaction, then put his hand by his side. He growled in disgust and frustration, that was a disgusting habit that he was not about to get into.

_"Give into it Layne...This is the new you. A better you." _A voice whispered.

Layne closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Not the voices again...Not the voices...Please no voices." he whsipered.

_"Layne give into the demon, you know you want to."_

A low growl escaped the boy's lips and he shook his head, trying to get rid of the voice.

_"It'll make you feel so much better son."_

"Dad?" he whispered.

_"No...But I can be your father, I'll take care of you and treat you like a real son...Unlike Slade." _

Layne stood there, torn inbetween his remaining humanity, and the love he needed from his father. He hadn't seen his mother in years and figured she'd just abaondoned him as most people did.

_"Layne...Layne...Layne."_

"Will you really be a father to me?"

_"Yes."_

Layne smiled, his fangs brushing his lips slightly, his eyes turned a sickening red color.

_"That's it my son, just give in."_

Layne heard the sound of a door opening, but before he could look to see who it was he felt a a searing pain take over his body and he dropped to his knees. "No..." a voice whispered.

A loud growl escaped his lips, and a moan follwed after it, he shook on the ground, his body slowly changing. The person who had walked into the room was none other than Slade, he stared at his son in shock and disbelief and realized that this was Trigon. He groaned in frustration. "TRIGON! I told you not to...Damn!" he yelled.

* * *

In Titan's Tower...

Raven is walking around her room, with Crow attached to her hip, BG sat quietly on the floor and Demon and Sonic sat in the corner. Raven gathered them together so they figure out what was going on. She knew that Trigon had something to do with all of this, and she was going to stop it, another innocent life would not be ruined while she was aorund.

"What else do you guys know about Layne?" Raven asked.

"He's actually very quiet, whenever his father would try to attack us, he'd just stand there and stare at us." BG said.

"Yeah, and he never really attacked us, but he does know how to talk shit." Demon said.

"Watch your mouth." Raven said, sounding more and more like a mother.

"So Layne doesn't fight?" Raven asked.

"Nope." BG said.

"Then why would Trigon want him? He doesn't use his powers, or whatever powers he might have...Does Slade acknowledge him at all?"

The kids looked thoughtful for a minute, then they all looked at Raven. "He ignores him." Sonic whispered.

Raven looked at the twins, they both had somewhat sad looks on their faces, they were going through the same thing Layne was going through. "Uh Crow, Beast Girl, I want to talk to Sonic and Demon alone please." Raven said as she sat Crow down on the floor.

Crow looked up at her, Raven smiled and ruffled his hair. He then grabbed his older sisters hand and they both walked out of the room. BG looked back one last time before closing the door. "Guys I couldn't help but notice that you might have something in common with Layne." she said.

The boys looked up at Raven in genuine disbelief, "We're nothing like him." they both said.

"No...Do you guys ever feel ignored?" she asked.

The twins looked at each other then back at Raven, their faces showing all of their emotions. They looked sad, maybe even a little angry. "Guys?"

"No...No, we're not like Layne." Demon muttered.

"Yes we are." Sonic said quietly.

"We were ignored after dad died and we didn't know who to talk to, what to take our anger out on..."

"Shut up Xander!" Demon yelled, using his brother's real name.

"No, because you know it's true...You know we're just like him. Our father died, our mother feared us and she ignored us. We were left in the custody of Raven but...We still felt alone and we still do." Xander said.

Demon shook his head, "Stop it! Don't make me relive it, I don't want to remember it X, don't make me...Please." he whispered as he sat on the floor.

"Drake, you can't keep it bottled up, you'll only continue to get angry...We can't stay angry, you know what happens."

Drake nodded his head and sighed heavily he looked up at Raven, "You can continue with your questions." he said quietly.

Raven looked at the two boys, their mean, hard facade was gone and they looked about as innocent as Crow did. She wondered what they'd gone through to make them act like they had been. "Boys, you said your mother feared you. Why is that?" she asked.

Xander (Sonic) looked at his twin and frowned, " I don't know if I want to tell you that." he said quietly.

"Tell her." Drake(Demon) said.

"We killed our father."


	3. Crow Knows Best

**I've decided that I want to finish this story, I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a year though. –Insert sweat drop here-**

* * *

"What else could the future Slade want?" Robin asked Hawk, as they tried to trace wherever Layne has contacted them from.

"Nothing more than to rule the world in the future. I have no clue what that has to do with Layne though. He never seemed to care about Layne, so I don't know why he brought him back after he was killed." Hawk said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Robin felt a slight tugging on his pants leg and looked down, "Yes Crow?" He said gently, not wanting to upset the small child.

"Layne still safe…we save him…we got to." He said, before he stuck his thumb in his mouth and walked towards his sister.

Robin looked at Hawk, who only shrugged. "Crow picks up on the future sometimes, we're not exactly sure if he's going to be able to develop that power since Raven's powers aren't very dominant in him. You never know though, he's still pretty young." Hawk sighed.

"So who's the _real_ threat? Layne or Slade?" Robin asked.

"Layne." A voice said.

All of the Titans in the room turned to see Raven standing by the steps with the twins behind her. "Layne has been manipulated by Trigon, the next time you see him he might not…" A loud explosion cut Raven off and all of the Titans jumped up, ready for battle.

The future Titans gasped when they saw who their attacker was. Flying above the tower was Layne, looking totally different from the last time they saw him about twenty minutes ago. His once coal black eyes were now a vibrant red, his black hair had grown down his back and flowed in the wind as he hovered in the air. Dark claws replaced his short fingernails, fangs sat on his lips. His tanned skin seemed to glow eerily as he glared down at his opponents. "He might not be himself." Raven finished.

"What do you want Layne!" Hawk yelled.

Layne's eyes wandered around the tower before settling on Sonic and Demon, "Them." He growled.

"I don't think I like the new Layne." SunFire said as she grabbed her future mother's hand.

"SunFire now is not the time to show weakness." BG said as she took on a fighting stance.

"What do you want with Sonic and Demon?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Trigon needs them for everything to be complete." Layne hissed.

Hawk looked at Robin, "He's not going to attack." He whispered.

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

"Because the real Layne is still in there…Layne will never attack us, no matter how much he hates us. It's just not his style." Hawk explained.

The Demon-Child's head whipped around and his eyes landed on Hawk, "I won't attack you? Is that right?" He laughed.

He let out a loud roar as he sent fire bolts raining down on the Titans. "Stop it! We'll go!" Demon yelled.

Layne smiled, a very odd child-like smile that made him look like a psychopath. "Good."

"No you won't." Raven said as she took a protective stance in front of the twins.

"Whoa, I thought the twins were Jinx's kids not Rae's, why does she care?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hey, they're my kids too and I care…Too bad they seem to hate me." Cyborg sighed.

Layne floated down to the Titans and walked toward Raven, not caring that his enemies were about to attack him. "Just hand over the twins, if father wants them, then father will get them." He growled.

"I thought you said Trigon wanted them." Raven said, confused as to why Slade would need the twins.

Layne only smiled, "If you hand them over now, I will spare you and your pathetic friends from death."

Raven shook her head and stepped closer to Layne, "Layne… this isn't you. You don't want to do this to us." She said to him.

"Raven just let us go…we promise we'll come back." Demon pleaded.

"NO!" Raven yelled.

Layne growled in frustration, "Just give them up! My father will be done with them before you know it, then you can have them back." He said.

Raven shook her head, "You're under Trigon's control, I don't believe you."

"Mom, can we please get rid of this scum?" BG asked as her hands began to glow an eerie green color.

Raven held up her hand, "No, don't attack him."

"Why not!" BG yelled.

Before Raven could answer she saw Sonic and Demon flying up towards Layne. "No!" She yelled as she began to fly towards them.

Layne snickered and snapped his fingers causing himself, Sonic, and Demon to vanish in thin air.

"Why would they do that!" Cyborg yelled.

"They felt as if they were doing the right thing…they were trying to keep us safe. They're really not that bad once you get to know them." BG said.

Beast boy sighed and looked around, "I feel bad now."

"You should, but they don't need anyone to feel sorry for them, they need to be rescued." Raven said as she pulled her hood over her hand and began to meditate.

"Rae…" Robin started.

"No, she track them down… so they be safe." Crow said as he stood in front of his future mother.

Robin sighed, "I guess the rest of us should figure out what to do when Raven locates the twins."


End file.
